Tooi Yoake
by A Dream You've Chased
Summary: [Challenge.] He was seeking for the future, the lonely traveler wanders…She whose hearts screams, seal away those dreams…It’s a Faraway Dawn.
1. 1 Silver

_**Disclaimer: **Well I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters; I'm only borrowing them for the mere pleasure to write a small piece of this anime._

_**Summary: Challenge. **Hewas seeking for the future, the lonely traveler wanders…She whose hearts screams, seal away those dreams…It's a Faraway Dawn._

_**Pairing: **It's a Youko KuramaxAyame._

_Well I know this pairing is weird, if it's not really unheard of, but well a special friend of mine likes it and she challenged me to do it, so here I am._

_For those who don't know, Ayame is the dark haired ferry girl, she has randomly appeared but she's very pretty and due to her lack of appearance in the show I can in a way be free with her personality._

_Well this is dedicated to my friend, Maiden of the Phoenix and to those that maybe in a small second like this pairing._

* * *

"**Tooi Yoake" **

_1. Silver._

The sky was pitch a few pale stars marred the deep black ocean in which the sky consisted. A heavy silence unfolded that night, it was a silence not a even a single cricket sliced it with its usual nocturnal music, it almost felt like if the night itself was reflecting death.

A sudden flash of silver dashed through the tall trees of the forest land, it moved so fast that any person that happened to have a quick look at it will quickly disregard it as a trick of his or her imagination, but they didn't knew how far they were from the truth, but really how could an inexperienced human eye unveil the truth behind the flash of light.

Just as abruptly as the light passed it came to a stop revealing an ethereal figure now standing in the middle of the clearing, by seeing the unnatural handsome looks and the proud pose the figure had some might jump to the conclusion that it was a god, but the tail and the ears will tell otherwise, after all, humans weren't that much familiar with that type of youkai, but this person wasn't any youkai.

No, he was the most feared and ruthless thief Makai had to offer, every demon shuddered at the mere mention of his name, after all he was famous for being cold, calculator and an unmerciful killer, he was a demon that didn't knew about pity nor love, those were aliens feelings to him, that's why everyone was afraid of the kitsune thief Youko Kurama.

However what was such a feared and important thief was doing in Ningenkai, well from time to time he will go there to do what he did best…steal. Some humans did have valuable things that were worth to steal and so he did, like that night, he had stolen a very fine katana that belonged to the head of the Tsukimine family and he had been playing with his pursuers.

Yet that game of hide and seek was starting to bore him and he decided that it was time to end it, after all it had been a long while since he had spilled Ningen blood and he wanted to do it before he left back to Makai, cause he didn't knew when he will return and have another chance like this one. He was prepared to merely slay the pursuers and leave that place, when the sudden sound of voices caught his attention.

Silently like only someone like him could muster he moved closer to the sound of the voices, the sound of running water reached his ears as well. A pair of tall bushes was on his way and he decided to use it to his advantage and hide to hear what they were saying.

"Tsukimine-san" A shy voice, which obviously belonged to a woman, lightly called "I have some news, from your father, Lord Tsukimine-sama"

There was the briefly sound of someone gliding on the water "What is it now, Chiyo?" A silky and soothing feminine voice asked "What does he needs to tell me now?"

"Well, my lady, he wants you to return to the estate immediately" Chiyo answered still with a shy tone.

"Does he say why?" The elegant and velvety voice asked.

"Someone broke into the manor and stole Lord Tsukimine katana" Chiyo immediately informed to whomever that was there about his deed "The thief is still around here and it can be dangerous for you and he wants you to be safe back in the manor"

"Alright then, Chiyo" The velvety voice answered after a few instants "I'll be out in a moment"

"Hai, Tsukimine-san" Chiyo answered and afterwards her light steps lost in the distance.

"He only wishes to save his new source of wealth" The silky and sweet feminine voice complained apparently to herself "Otherwise he wouldn't give a damn about me"

Nothing more was said after that but the sounds of gliding water was heard; the distinctive sound of someone coming out of the water, a small smirk appeared on the silver kitsune face. It seemed that his little trip to Ningenkai was now more interesting than before, he had not only stolen a very fine katana, now fate placed on his way the chance to slay the daughter of Tsukimine clan, how better could it get.

It's true that he wished to spill some blood and he had thought that maybe his pursuers will be enough but now that he had come upon such a happening to kill her with her father's sword seemed more fitting, after all it was not everyday that he stumbled upon a victim of 'royal' blood, he waited for a few seconds, he knew his pursuers will not be able to catch up with him but he suspected that she must be guarded and that will be good enough for his plan.

After all what was a better insult to a man like 'Lord' Tsukimine more than to show him that his guards were useless and failed to protect his daughter to later find her death by the sword he had once wielded for the same task against others. The smirk widened when he finally decided to act upon it, silently he went out of the bushes to attack and his eyes fell on the back of his prey.

Well he had to admit that for being a human and the daughter of a man like Tsukimine, she was really beautiful. Bright raven hair that cascaded to her mid back seemed to glisten under the dim light proof that it was still slightly wet, the white yucata she was using to cover her nudity was plastered somehow sinfully against the well shaped curves of her body, from quick calculation he could tell she was around seventeen or eighteen years.

She turned around and he wasn't disappointed, she has soft looking moon kissed skin and her face was delicate and feminine just like it was meant to be for a woman of her social level, a pair of deep azure orbs looked at him in shock and mute surprise, she was indeed a beautiful piece of artwork. The soft and full pale rose lips opened for a few seconds only to let a small scream escape from them.

That simply sound snapped back him to the attention he didn't knew he had lost, putting his god-like speed in use, he moved in a flash before she could react as to what had happened. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips when his arms wrapped around her to trap her in a real strong grasp, she struggled a bit but soon enough gave up and fell resigned in his grasp.

"Tsukimine-san, are you alright?" Chiyo's familiar shy voice asked with some worry.

Kurama turned around just in time to see a young girl from around twelve appearing in the small clearing, the young girl hazel eyes widened open when she saw her lady trapped within his grasp and just like he expected it a shrill scream escaped from her lips while she fell to her knees, it wasn't long before some guards finally came out.

"You vile vermin lay of your hands from Lady Ayame!" One of the guards angrily spatted.

"I will, if it wasn't for the fact that I wish to test the katana from Lord Tsukimine to see if it's sharp enough" Kurama answered on a cold and almost teasingly tone that apparently sent shivers down Chiyo's spine "I think I'll use it on her instead of you"

The guard glared a thousand daggers to him "No, you won't!"

Kurama just smirked more coldly when he saw them approaching, in a quick movement he ran to the forest with her, the last things he could her was Chiyo's desperate scream and a curse coming from the guard. Well now it was pretty obvious that they wouldn't be a problem for him and he had been easily dodged them.

But still he kept his place trying to place some distance between the now two groups of pursuers he had on his back, because if he was caught his plan wouldn't work at all and she might end escaping in the confusion. Even if she did is not like Kurama wouldn't be able to track her again, after all the soft and sweet scent of orchids was almost unmistakable in a place like this one, it was more like he didn't had more time to waste after all he needed to return to Makai.

Suddenly he stopped dead on his tracks on a clearing that he was sure they wouldn't be found and that they will be able to find her body the next morning, unceremoniously he let her go and she fell to her knees, he took some steps away from her and turned to see what she will do, however for a long time she just stayed there and didn't even moved a muscle.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Her soft voice suddenly asked him.

He smirked at her question "When the time is right I will"

"Is not now the right time for me to die?" She replied still not even moving from her position "You just have to slash me with that katana"

Now that was something he didn't expect, he raised an eyebrow and gazed at her, a small draft of wind passed by and her raven hair gently waltzed with it. From the way she was speaking it seemed she wanted to die or maybe she was making it hear that way so he will let her go in peace.

"Stand up!" He immediately ordered and followed each one of her movements while she moved to stand up "Now, look at me"

Slowly she turned to look at me "Have you finally decided to kill me?"

"Do you wish to die?" He simply asked her.

"Really, I do not think my answer can make any effect on the decision you had already made" She said not even bothering to answer his question and looking down at the floor "Stop wasting time on such questions and kill me already"

"Look, wench!" He quickly moved forward and grasped her chin with his claws, a bit brusquely he made her look at him "Just answer my question, do you wish to die?"

Her azure orbs flashed with anger "I do, I want to die, just do it already!"

Kurama glared at her and with some violence he loosened his grip on her chin, what was the point in killing her if that's what she wanted, all the fun in killing was seeing the fear on his victim face and to hear them ask for pity, something that he didn't had, however this girl was not afraid and was waiting for him to kill her.

That's not what he wanted; he wanted to hear her begging him to forgive her life and to smell her fear at her dismiss, but she was wishing and wanting him to do it. Yet now he was curious as to why a woman like her, a woman that was breed in the best of the best, amidst the coming war, wanted to die? He will at least get an answer for that.

He glared coldly at her "Why do you want to die?"

"That's not of your concern!" She spatted angrily and looked down "Just kill me already"

Once again he grasped her chin and obligated her to look at him "Answer me"

"…No…" She answered with a broken voice "I beg you, just kill me"

No one had ever begged him to kill them, the sudden sadness and hope coming from her eyes told him she really wanted to die, strangely he felt something tugging at his always cold heart, it was a strange feeling, something he had never felt…it was with a shock that he realized he felt pity for her and not only that but also a strange fondness, something that became clear once he gazed at her intense azure orbs.

Never in his life, Kurama had beheld so many emotions in one single being, her eyes were so expressive, but those eyes only expressed feelings of sorrow, pain and despair. It was almost like if someone had broken her spirit and made her into something she didn't wanted to be, something that she hated so much that she wished to die in order to never be that person again.

Mutely he let go of her chin again and she silently waited for him to kill her, he moved one of his hands and placed it on her neck, she gazed at him for a few seconds before her eyes filled with mock shock and surprise and she fell unconscious in his arms.

Kurama looked down at the unconscious woman in her arms and realized that he didn't had wishes to kill her anymore yet he still wanted to know why she wanted to die so fervently. Silently he moved to sit under a tree placing her on his lap and waiting for her to wake up and tell him everything; he knew he needed to return to Makai but strangely for her…

He seemed to have all the time in the world and so he waited for her to wake up, after all, dawn was still faraway and he had time…

* * *

_Well part one ready, I know I have some grammar issues and maybe Youko seems a bit OCC, but heck is the best I could do, after all the limit date to this challenge was drawing close._

_Reviews are gladly accepted and cherished; Flames are prohibited and not allowed._


	2. 2 Ebony

_**Disclaimer: **Well I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters; I'm only borrowing them for the mere pleasure to write a small piece of this anime._

_**Summary: Challenge. **Hewas seeking for the future, the lonely traveler wanders…She whose hearts screams, seal away those dreams…It's a Faraway Dawn._

_**Pairing: **It's a Youko KuramaxAyame._

_Well here is the second part of the one-shot collection 'Tooi Yoake' that by the way means 'Faraway Dawn'._

_Once again dedicated to Maiden of the Phoenix and the fans this pairing might have._

* * *

"**Tooi Yoake"**

_2. Ebony._

Deep and heavy silence surrounded her form, she felt a bit dizzy and she didn't know why, but also she felt warm and comfortable. A small moan escaped her lips while a hand moved to her sore neck and lightly rubbed it, her eyes fluttered open and she found her eyes fixed on white cloth.

Lightly she raised her head and found herself staring into a pair of golden hued orbs, with a small gasp she noticed that she was sprawled on the lap of the handsome silver haired thief, mutely she looked down at her lap and tried to remember what had happened for her to end in that situation.

She remembered stomping out of the mansion after her talk with her father and then walking to the clearing near the manor with Chiyo to have a small night bath and try to soothe her nerves, then she remembered Chiyo telling her that they needed to get back to the manor because there was a thief in the lose.

Then she had seen the most handsome and ethereal man her eyes had ever seen, his toned body was clad all in white with long silver hair and a regal and masculine features enhanced by a pair of deep and cold sun hued orbs, he was just beautiful, however she could tell he wasn't a human due to the silver ears and tail and that he was the thief, she recognized the katana at his side, it was maybe for that she screamed.

After that he had moved like lighting and caught her before she could react, after a small word exchange they had took off with great speed and when she realized they were on a real far away clearing. She had waited for him to kill her, she waited with hope, and had even asked him why he hadn't done it yet, that led to another word exchange and she had believed he had killed her but it seemed he hadn't yet.

A bit confused Ayame looked up at him and to her utter disbelief she found him smirking at her with an air of male cockiness that she had never seen before. It seemed that he had noticed her uneasy spirit and her shyness, that angered her and she tried to move of his lap but to her utter horror he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from moving away.

Bent in desperation she struggled in his grasp but to her bad luck he didn't even seemed disturbed by it and merely waited, it wasn't long before she grew tired and fell limply against him, but just because of that it means she was going to willingly accept this.

"Let me go!" She ordered while she pushed herself from his chest.

"First of all wench, I do not receive orders from others, specially women" He spatted rather acidly, but a cruel smirk still present of his face "Second of all, I rather enjoy your personal embarrassment while you're in this position"

"You're just like every other male in this world!" She said with a voice also dripping with acid and glaring at him with her azure orbs "Now just let me go and kill me if that's what you're going to do"

A look of amusement settled on his face when he saw her struggling again "Well I must admit that you have quite a fiery spirit, wench" Easily trapping her with one arm, he moved his other one to grasp her chin and obligate her to look at him "It's been a long time since I saw a woman with such an spirit"

"I don't care how long has it been!" Her voice was now really cold and her eyes flashing with anger "Just do what you're going to do"

"It's really odd" He mused and tightened the grip on her chin causing a small moan of pain to leave her pale rose lips "Why a woman with your spirit wish to die?"

"That's not of your concern!" She spatted.

"Indeed you have a real fiery spirit, wench" His voice sounded really amused and his grasp on her tightened a bit "But it was the pain and sorrow that lives within you that bent you to develop such a spirit, you have lived a life were you have are drowning in those emotions, don't you?"

Her eyes widened and her resolve seemed to die at those words, no one had ever been able to notice that she was broken and bent in sorrow and pain, not even her father everyone assumed that she was alright, that she was happy for being the daughter of such a wealthy man and that she loved to live in that world.

No one had ever took the time to analyze her emotion and see her internal pain or her bleeding soul, no one till that night were a simple unnatural thief had been able to see through her and read all of her emotions like if she was an open book for him to read of it.

How come that the person closest to her hadn't noticed after eighteen years and this person was able to see in least than a day?

The sudden stinging sensation behind her eyes and the almost blurry sight she had of him told her that she was crying, she hadn't noticed when she started to cry but now she could feel the tears running freely down her porcelain cheeks and strangely she felt free to cry as much as she wanted to cry.

"I supposed so" His voice suddenly said as he let go of the tight grasp he had on her delicate chin "It's was easy to tell"

"Please…I'm not asking for much" Rather slowly she moved to at least be more comfortable on his grasp and then moved to place her head on the space of his shoulder and neck, not even caring whom he was "I just want you to kill me"

His eyes widened at the sudden change of her attitude and her boldness at practically cuddle on him, he knew he should be angry and pull her away but he wasn't angry nor he wished to pull her away. Usually the sight of someone crying will be, at least for him, considered weakness, but it seemed that she really needed to cry and that it had been a long while since she hadn't, probably because of her ice façade and that she didn't had no one to console her.

Her hands gripped his shirt and allowed her tears to feel freely, it had been twelve years since the last time she had cried, a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips when she felt him wrapping his arms around her almost in a tenderly way. It was strange but she felt safe and warm in his arms, it was a different feeling from the many times her mother had held her when she was a small girl, maybe it was the notion that he was, well, a real ethereal handsome man and she was a full grown woman now.

And like any woman she had the needs and curiosity of any woman to explore her sexuality, but being the woman she was she couldn't be free to do it, if she did she will bring shame to her family and she had been breed to wait to her marriage bed and she had done so, not even her lips had ever been used.

"Now, if you don't mind" His voice broke the rather comfortable silence, he wouldn't have wanted to but the warm breath against his neck was starting to tease him "Why do you want to die?"

"As you said before my life, is neither pretty nor happy"She said still safely hidden in the space between his neck and shoulder"I have been drowning in sorrow and pain, but tonight I drown completely"

Lightly he raised his head to gaze at the green leafs sky "Don't you fear death?"

"Ie" She answered daring to move closer to him "I do not fear death"

"Then what do you fear?" He asked.

"To be caged, not able to decide what to do and to live on the way everyone wants me to be, just like I have" She answered and her grip on his shirt tightened "I fear the screams of my heart and my sealed dreams that will never stop or be free"

"So in a way, you want to die to be free" He said a bit amused, it was the first time he saw something like that "But why tonight? If your life was so difficult why didn't you do it before?"

"Because before at least I had some hope but tonight" She took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to flutter closed "My father informed me that I'm meant to marry in two weeks with a man that I don't love but had enough wealth to please my father"

"You're engaged then" He felt her nod against him, his first plan had been to kill her but now he didn't wished to do so "I see"

Silence fell upon them once again, slowly he stood up gathering her in his arms, rather gently, something he didn't knew he had, he placed her on the ground but she kept her head on his shoulder and her arms gripped around his shirt. Now that he didn't have wishes to kill her he had decided to simply let her go and return to Makai, after all her problems were not his.

"Are you going to kill me now?" She asked with her velvety voice.

"No" He answered rather simply and looked away when she gasped in surprise "I'm going to leave you here so you can return"

"I understand" Her voice sounded really disappointed and finally she moved away to look up at him "Before you go, may I know something about you?"

He looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow "What?"

"You look to ethereal to be real, yet I know you're not an illusion from the Kami" She lightly smiled at him "I know you're not a human as well, so I want to know what are you?"

He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face at the possibility of her being afraid of him "If you must know I'm a youkai"

"A youkai" Her voice echoed, so he was a demon that looked like an angel, still she didn't moved away from him "And may I know you're name?"

"Youko Kurama" He answered.

"Kurama" She probed his name of her mouth and found that she liked it "It's strange, but now I don't want you to go"

Ayame fixed her azure eyes on his golden hued orbs, her eyes widened open in surprise when she felt his lips on top of hers. She flinched for a few instants before her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed his lips against his, it wasn't long before the kiss turned more passionate and fervent while she pressed her body closer to his.

She moaned in disappointment when he suddenly pulled away from her breaking their lip lock, finally she let him go and looked down at the ground not being able to see him in the face or watch him leave. When she raised her head once again he was gone and she was alone, yet in a way she wasn't, she raised her hand and lightly touched her lips.

Now she knew that in a way she wasn't alone, because that kiss had meant more for her than anything and with it she gave to Youko Kurama the only thing she could give by her own free will, she gave him her heart, a heart that once had screamed and had it's dreams sealed away but that now it was free, it was the only thing she could give in the end after all everything else didn't belonged to her.

Azure orbs gazed at the spot he had just been a few seconds ago, a small content smile appeared on her fine features.

"Thank you, Kurama" She softly said. "I hope to see you again"

With that she turned around and started to walk away, maybe if she was lucky she could find a group of guards that were surely looking for them, however she didn't noticed the pair of golden hued eyes that were fixed on her retreating form till finally she was lost to his sight.

A smirk appeared on Kurama's face, he turned around and kept with his way back to Makai with a thought to have another visit at Ningenkai in the close future, but right now he needed to return…

It was still a faraway dawn…

* * *

_Well there it is, well to my friend here is the challenge done and ready, I'm quite pleased with it._

_Anyway no flames accepted and if someone out there wants to be my beta for my YYH fics, well mail me and I'll be glad to answer back._

_Well see ya next time kiddies._


End file.
